


Company

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x01, Brenda comforts Sharon in the aftermath of a very difficult case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> ****SPOILERS FOR SEASON THREE PREMIERE****
> 
> For cylonraydor for always being a big help on all my fics and all that jazz!

Sharon sat in her car, the frigid air conditioning freezing her skin but she found it difficult to care. During her tenure in IA she didn’t have cases like this. Occasionally she’d have a case involving younger gang members and overzealous officers and those situations had been hard enough. At the end of the day, most of her victims were perpetrators caught in the middle of a crime. 

Nothing at all in her career prepared her for a case involving two small children asphyxiated in the trunk of a car. Nothing at all in anyone’s life could prepare them for that. 

Sharon just wanted to curl into a ball and shut out the rest of the world until further notice but she was having trouble mustering up the energy to get out of the car. She gripped the steering wheel before finally deciding that she had to head up to her apartment at some point and she may as well do it now. 

Rusty was distracted all day and it had hardly escaped Sharon’s attention. He was off at the library this evening and she was torn between wanting him near her and not having the mental energy to talk about whatever he had to talk about so she hadn’t put up a fuss when he asked if she’d mind if he went to the library. 

Sharon’s keys jingled in her hand as she stepped off the elevator. 

Brenda slipped her phone back into her pocket as she saw her. “Hey.” 

Sharon smiled weakly. “It’s been a very long day.” 

“I heard you had a tough case.” 

“Who told you?”

“I have my sources.”

“Was it Andrea?”

“It was Andrea.” Brenda nodded. 

“I’m glad you’re here actually.” Sharon said softly. “I didn’t want to call and ask you to come over – I wasn’t sure if we were at that point in our relationship.” 

Brenda took the keys from Sharon’s hand and slipped it into the lock. “Well I am, I don’t know about you.” She pushed the door open and put her hand on the small of Sharon’s back as she slipped into the apartment. 

“I don’t know that I’ll be very good company tonight.” Sharon admitted. 

“I didn’t come because I thought you’d be a barrel of laughs.” Brenda wrapped her arms around Sharon and pulled her in for a tight hug. 

Sharon didn’t realize how badly she needed that hug. She squeezed her eyes shut and a few errant tears slid down her cheeks. “I’m really glad you came.” Sharon whispered. 

Brenda stroked Sharon’s hair and held her tightly. “You were there for me the night Stroh broke into my house.” Brenda reminded. 

“We weren’t dating then.” 

“So it doesn’t count?” Brenda teased. 

Sharon let go of Brenda and reached up to wipe away her tears. Brenda rubbed Sharon’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go get in the bath and I’ll make you some tea.” 

Sharon nodded and turned for the bedroom before stopping. “Brenda?”

“Mm?”

Sharon cupped her cheeks and drew her in for a long languid kiss. Brenda smiled against Sharon’s lips as she pulled back. Brenda nodded, “I know.” 

Brenda watched Sharon disappear into the bathroom. Brenda was already in love with the woman and if Sharon wasn’t very almost in love with her too she was very actually in love. Brenda knew about her rocky relationship with Jackson and that the relationships she’d had since him had been few and far between. Brenda would wait for as long as Sharon needed, until she was comfortable opening herself up fully. She would show Sharon that she was here for the long haul and that she could trust her and when Sharon told her she loved her she would be happy to return the sentiment. 

Brenda heard the water in the bathroom switch off as the kettle started to whistle. By the time she put in the honey and steeped the chamomile tea and brought it down the hall Sharon had lowered herself into the bath. 

Brenda set the tray down on the edge of the tub as she sat down next to the tub, facing Sharon. Sharon picked up the mug and brought it to her lips; Brenda dipped her fingertips into the water, watching the ripples spread out towards Sharon. 

Sharon caught Brenda’s eye and smiled a little. 

“Can I do anything else for you?” 

“Just sit with me?” Sharon asked. 

**

“I have something for you that requires a little bit of backstory.” 

“You’re spoiling me.” Sharon sat up straighter in bed. 

“I got these as kind of a gag gift and I was going to give them to you next month for our six months.” Brenda shifted from foot to foot. “But I thought you could use a bit of cheering up.” 

Brenda produced a pair of fluffy white bunny slippers from her purse and Sharon let out a surprised peal of laughter. 

Brenda grinned. “Are you surprised?”

“I’m surprised!” 

“I named them Flopsy and Mopsy but you can name them whatever you want.” 

Sharon pulled Brenda down onto the bed, arms around her shoulders. Brenda smiled and nipped at Sharon’s bottom lip. Sharon claimed Brenda’s lips, kissing her deeply, holding her tight. 

“I really needed this tonight.” 

“I’m always here for you.” Brenda gave her a reassuring squeeze. 

“Can I wear my slippers?” 

“Of course.” 

Sharon slipped them on and wiggled her feet making the ears flop. Sharon turned over onto her side and curled up her legs. Brenda lay down behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and dropping a soft kiss to her shoulder. 

Brenda’s eyes were heavy with sleep and she was roused by Sharon’s soft “Brenda?”

“Mm?” Brenda murmured into Sharon’s hair. 

“I love you.” She whispered. 

Eyes still closed, an ear to ear smile spread across Brenda’s face, she pulled Sharon tighter against her. “I love you too, Sharon.”


End file.
